


Make It Up To You

by ocean_bakon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, dongjun horny, hottub sex, im so sorry, spicy dongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Donghun just wants to make it up to Junhee.
Relationships: DongJun - Relationship, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this.

Junhee groaned softly and dropped the weight from his hands, the weight making a loud noise that echoed through the room. 

He hated working out, but he had to stay fit so he would be able to perform even more songs on the stage than he was. 

Choice was his number one priority. As long as they were happy, he was as well. 

Junhee picked up the weight and moved it to its original spot, walking over to a treadmill to improve his stamina. 

He turned on the large piece of technology and got onto it, starting at a jog to a slow sprint. 

Junhee had maybe been running for a few minutes before he heard the door to the gym room open. 

He was met by Donghun’s face pressed against the treadmills rail a few moments later. 

Junhee looked over at him and noticed a very faint grin painting his lips. “Hey, Donghun.” 

“Hi, Junhee.” He replied. “You’ve been in here for an hour now. It’s not good to overwork yourself.”

Junhee chuckled. “One hour in here is nothing. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” 

Donghun began to pout. “But I got the hot tub all prepared for you to rest your muscles in.” 

“You did what?” Junhee asked, lowering the speed on the treadmill down to a walk. 

“I thought since you would be sore and tired after your workout, it would be nice for you to relax in the hot tub.” Donghun said softly. 

Junhee stopped the treadmill completely and got off of it. “I’ll be there in a bit. I’ve got to go get my swim shorts. Thanks, Donghun.”

“There’s no need for swim shorts. Don’t act like when we were trainees we wouldn’t take showers together to save water.” Donghun teased, leading Junhee to the hot tub. 

Junhee felt his cheeks grow warm. “We don’t have to worry about saving water here though.” 

Donghun shook his head. “But we do have to worry about heating.” 

A playful sigh escaped Junhee’s lips. “Fine. Thank you again.” 

Donghun smiled. “Anything for our leader!” 

The two arrived to the hot tub, Junhee getting in after he removed all of his clothes. 

Donghun started to lift his shirt and Junhee tilted his head. 

“What are you doing, Donghun?” He asked softly. 

Donghun pulled his shirt over his head and went down to his pants he was wearing. “Shouldn’t I be able to enjoy something I prepared?” 

Junhee didn’t know if it was the heat from the hot tub that was making his body heat up or Donghun’s comment. 

Junhee nodded as Donghun slipped into the water next to him, a happy sigh escaping his lips. 

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Junhee teased. 

Donghun laughed softly. “Yeah. Especially after our show yesterday. I don’t know how you were able to work out after last night. I didn’t even want to get out of bed.” 

“Well, I want to be able to perform more songs for Choice so they can have even more fun at our concerts.” Junhee said, a smile crossing his lips as he recalled the energy and atmosphere from the night before. 

Donghun sighed softly, his hand resting against Junhee’s upper thigh. “What did we do to deserve you? The members and choice. You know, I wish there was a way to make it up to you.” 

Junhee jumped slightly after feeling Donghun’s hand on his thigh. “The happiness of Choice and my members is all I need.” 

Donghun leaned into Junhee’s neck and placed a small kiss there. “Please let me make it up to you, Junhee. You’ve always worked so hard.” 

The older boy pressed more kisses into Junhee’s neck, leaving a few bites upon his skin. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Donghun. Someone could see...” Junhee’s sentence was interrupted by a breathy moan leaving his lips when Donghun started to suck on his neck. 

Donghun reached a hand over to Junhee’s length, stroking it up and down. “So what if someone sees? All that matters is right now.” 

Junhee practically melted under Donghun’s touch. “God...Donghun...don’t ever stop.” 

Donghun grinned. “I won’t ever stop, Junhee.” He then continued to stroke Junhee’s cock, listening to every little noise that came out of the younger’s mouth. 

Junhee contracted, his hips bucking right into Donghun’s hand. 

“Junhee, sit up on the edge of the hot tub.” Donghun said, helping to raise the boy onto the side of the hot tub. 

Junhee arched his back as the cold air met his torso, a shiver going through his body seconds later.

Donghun spread Junhee’s legs out with one hand while he continued to stroke the boy’s length with his other hand. 

He then stopped the stroking, a whine of protest escaping Junhee’s lips. 

“Calm down, pup. I’ll make you feel so good in a second.” Donghun chuckled, pressing his lips to the very tip of Junhee’s length. 

He pressed a few more kisses to the top of his cock before he took it into his mouth, allowing his tongue to run over ever vein.

Donghun started to bob his head up and down, pressing circles into Junhee’s thighs while he did so.

Junhee gripped the plastic edge of the hot tub, his back arching now because of the boy between his legs. 

He then shook slightly, and without warning, climaxed into Donghun’s mouth. 

Donghun stood up and swallowed, pulling Junhee against his bare chest. 

“You must feel so good, pup. But you shouldn’t have came without my permission.” Donghun whispered softly into Junhee’s ear. 

“Sorry...” Junhee whined softly, his forehead pressed into Donghun’s shoulder. 

Donghun ran his hand through the boy’s sweaty hair. “It’s okay. I’m gonna need you to stay like this for a few seconds longer, alright? Can you do that for me?” 

Donghun felt Junhee nod into his shoulder, the older boy pulling away to go retrieve something outside of the tub.

He returned moments later with something in his hands. 

And Junhee’s brain malfunctioned when he saw the boy was holding a bottle of lube. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t see this when I first brought you here.” Donghun laughed, squirting some onto his hand before he walked back over to Junhee, pressing a finger inside of the sensitive boy.

“Fuck!” Junhee moaned, reaching out to grip Donghun against him.

Donghun kissed Junhee’s neck softly before he inserted another finger into the boy, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. 

Junhee gripped his fingernails into Donghun’s back. “I need you... now...” He whimpered.

“I don’t want it to hurt, pup. Just another one and then you can have all of me, okay?” Donghun asked gently, pressing one more finger into Junhee.

Junhee let out a whine of agreement. 

Donghun smiled and ran one of his hands through Junhee’s hair, moving the three fingers in and out of the boy slowly. 

Junhee stayed where he was, Donghun being able to feel the other boy’s whines and moans vibrate into his chest. 

Donghun pulled his fingers from Junhee. “Are you ready, pup?” He asked. 

“I...am. I’m ready for...you.” Junhee panted.

Donghun positioned himself with Junhee, slowly sliding his length into the boy. 

Junhee tensed up and Donghun hissed, rubbing the younger’s torso with his free hands as he started to rock into the boy.

It didn’t take that long before they both reached their climaxes, finishing at rather the same time. 

Donghun pulled himself from the younger, Junhee practically going limp against Donghun. 

He slowly lifted Junhee from the hot tub and wrapped the big and himself up in a towel, carrying him bridal style to his room. 

Donghun dried Junhee off and dressed himself and the younger in sweats and a shirt before he laid the boy down in his bed. 

Donghun turned to leave the room but he felt a tug at his wrist before he could get very far. 

“Thank you, Donghun. Stay with me, please.” Junhee spoke softly, pulling Donghun towards the bed. 

Donghun smiled and leaned down to press a loving kiss to Junhee’s forehead before he got into the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Junhee’s torso and pulled him as close as he could to his body.

The two fell asleep in less than minutes, happier than they have ever been before.


End file.
